memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ensign Ro (episode)
Bajora? The background note about the term "Bajora" not being used again is incorrect. Picard used it in " " and Sisko uses it in . -- Tough Little Ship 14:38, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Earrings One of the background notes reads: "Commander Riker orders Ro to comply with Starfleet uniform regulations when she beams aboard the Enterprise by making her remove her traditional Bajoran earring. Ro wears her earring on the opposite ear from the Bajorans seen later on DS9 do. This seems like a strange request as all other races up till this point and after are allowed to wear traditional items with their uniform, like Worf's Klingon Warrior's Sash." :This is incorrect, as in VOY's "Learning Curve", Tuvok made Gerron (also a Bajoran) remove his earring. Also, Chell had to remove his chain and Henley had to remove her 'festive' headband. Worf seems to get away with a lot. ::Well sure--who's going to tell Worf to take it off? ;-) -Mal7798 05:49, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :I think what's going on here is that in Starfleet there is a set amount of uniform "violations" an officer or enlisted man can get away with. It's probable that jewelry of any kind is unacceptable, however minor clothing additions or deductions (such as Worf's warrior sash) are permissible. --Lord Hyren 21:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps the sash is seen as part of the uniform, due to most military Klingons having them, whereas earrings and chains aren't. Headbands on the other hand seem to be okay for Ferengis, both in Starfleet and the Bajoran Militia. :I can't for the sake of God remember which episode of TNG (prior to season 5), but there was a girl that said something like "Since you're only allowed to wear one pair of stud earrings, I always wear a pair my father gave me". – Saphsaph 19:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :: My interpretation of this was just that Riker was trying to be extremely strict on Ro to show her that he wouldn't tolerate even the smallest disobedience. It seems to me that he might not have cared any other time. Much in the same way that Jellico believed Troi should wear a uniform and Picard didn't care, an earring and even Worf's sash may have been technically out of uniform without it being normally enforced. CleverAndKnowsIt 10:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Given the absence of religion in Starfleet, I figured that was the reasoning for the removal of the earrings: Religious items are not allowed while in uniform. Worf's sash is a cultural/family item, not religious, and Deanna's outfits are likely a special case due to her job, since uniforms are good at keeping professional distance while she has to make personal connections. Chell and Henley's items in VOY, I don't remember the context of. Izkata 10:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Why did they hate her so much? On this episode, everyone seemed to be very familiar with Ro and they absolutely loathed her. I always wondered what gives? -Mal7798 05:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :She was the cause of an incident of some notoriety on the , bad enough to result in her being imprisoned. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:59, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Whatever she did, it caused the deaths of 8 awaymission members, she told Guinan. And I think (memory perhaps not perfect) that it had to do with disobeying orders. 03:18, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Tea for the Admiral When Picard orders tea for Admiral Kennelly after he sneezes, he instructs the replicator for the tea to be "80 degrees celsius." I believe he meant 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Would this info go somewhere on the page, as an interesting mistake? -- Drego5 19:18, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Why a mistake? 80°F (~26°C) would make for a rather tepid cup of tea... a fresh cup of tea is made with boiling water near 100°C -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:53, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::I concur, there is no clear error being made here. --Lord Hyren 21:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::I also agree. If you understand the Celsius scale then you understand that a cup of tea that is 80°C is just a nice, hot, cup of tea. Some people might choose not to serve it that hot, but apparently Picard does. Now, if he'd put up the room temperature to 80°C, I'd say that was an error. A molten, fiery, burning error. But he didn't. So we don't. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm a gonna go make some tea. Earl Grey, hot.DCSarge 07:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm sure that answer is appreciated.....over four years later.--31dot 21:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. :D DCSarge 15:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Continuity Error - Uniform It says in the background information that how Ro removed her uniform top is an error but in the Star Trek TNG Companion (or maybe the Encyclopedia - my books are in storage at present so I can't check) it states that it was an attempt to show that the uniforms had joins/seams that you couldn't see when fastened. Should this be changed? I'd be tempted to change it myself but I'm fairly new here and am not quite ready to make changes...Caducus 20:43, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes a change should be made, but by someone who has the source you mentioned in hand; otherwise leave it if you don't have hard evidence in front of you. --Lord Hyren 21:25, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::There's nothing in my copy of the TNG Companion on that point. It might have been another source.– Cleanse 06:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Continuity error - when Ro Laren removes the top of her uniform to give to a Bajoran child, her combadge mysteriously moves from the uniform, to her vest top. Also, though Ro's top is a standard Starfleet pullover-type uniform, she removes it like one would take off a shirt. :::It's a nitpick anyway and should be removed. – Morder 06:41, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::If we're not going to have the note we might want to remove "File:Ro's magic uniform.jpg" from the article (and probably delete it). At the moment its illustrating nothing. ::However, if someone can find a source stating that this scene was meant to establish that the shirts had some kind of uber-cool future joins/seams as Caducus believed, the note should be re-added/rephrased (not the combadge bit though). – Cleanse 07:08, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::It really makes sense to me that there are hidden seams since in production they would have had to take the effort to create two uniforms and obviously someone had to think "wait, why are we doing this?" or something. So you're right but until a source shows up it's just a nitpick :) – Morder 07:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::I think Cleanse has a point. The image is there but there's no context. It just says magic uniform but not what's magic about it. Until some comment is added it should be removed from the page.--Captain Sarcastica 19:56, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Earring comment - nitpick? Would the comment about the earing being worn on the wrong ear be considered a nitpick? --Kappapi99 03:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, not according to Memory Alpha:Nitpick. - 04:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, yes, according to that same policy. See the second bullet point, for example. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I was also going by the second bullet point, the first second bullet point. So maybe? - 04:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a nitpick in that there could be multiple religions or religious factors on bajor. Including the Cult of the Pah Wraiths. So it's a nitpick. — Morder (talk) 05:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::What we should also consider is placement - it's irrelevant to this page, but is a relevant note on Ro Laren. In any case, it's mentioned in novels etc, so I have added an apocryphal note to that page.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Are pronunciation errors considered nitpicks? We have this: ::Two rare pronunciation errors can be heard in this episode: Picard refers to "Ba-jaar-ans" in the closing viewscreen conversation with Kennelly, and the Cardassian Gul identifies himself as "Car-day-sian." I mean Captain Picard pronounces "Schedule" different but that's just his accent. If anything I'm removing the "rare". Everyone seems to think their production error is the "best known" or "biggest"... – Saphsaph 19:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :It's a nitpick. They also said 'KAY-nar' in an episode with Miles (I forget which one TNG, probably ) but later it was changed. I think it just, as you said, comes down to accent and probably which is easier for actors to pronounce. — Morder 19:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Removed All is not what it seems to be, Captain. Perhaps someone is using you to get to me. Perhaps you are a victim of this deception as well. I do not know." "Deception?" "Your mission was to seek out the Bajoran terrorists who destroyed the Federation settlement on Solarion IV." "Yes." "As I have informed Ro Laren, it was not the Bajora." : - Orta and Picard Per MA:QUOTE, I removed the above, as it is more than a couple of quotes, and I don't see anything particularly memorable about it.--31dot 23:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC)